Pitch's Mistake
by Guntherson962
Summary: Pitch never thought that this one act would be the undoing of his revenge.


**Pitch's Mistake**

'Replace my fear will he? One day Man In The Moon, I will break your precious Guardians', Pitch Black was still skulking about the Guardians and their hope and wonder, it made him weak, while it only made them stronger, why he'd barely even payed them any mind in the past until the Sandman joined their ranks and they actually became a threat to his fear. Winter had set which meant the children were already giddy with anticipation for North's arrival, the awe he felt from these children sickened him so he made toward the forest, he knew of a small pond that people rarely went to so that was a great place for him to be at the moment. That's when he felt it, the ever present, intoxicating smell of fear, the closer he got to the pond the stronger the smell was.

When the pond came into sight he could see a little girl and a boy who was a bit older and had his back to Pitch on the frozen surface warring skates, he could see the ice crack beneath the girls feet, the girl looked at the older boy and said "Jack, I scared". Pitch smirked 'Yes you are, I can feel it', the boy looked at her and said "I know, I know but you're gonna be fine, you're not gonna fall in", The boy named Jack was putting on a brave face but Pitch could feel that underneath the facade he was utterly terrified, "We're gonna have a little fun instead". Pitch rolled his eyes 'Oh really, well good luck with that', "No we're not!" Jack kept the smile on his face "Would I trick you?", "Yes you always play tricks!", Jack chuckled to where only Pitch could have noticed the nervousness in it, "Well, alright well not-not this time, I promise... I promise you're gonna be fine".

Pitch laughed a little at this, 'The boy is good at denying his fear, but how long can he keep it up', "You have to believe in me", Pitch groaned 'Oh god, again with belief'. Jack perked up slightly "You wanna play a game? Lets play Hopscotch, like we play everyday", Pitch growled slightly 'His fear is growing by the minute but his hair brained words are actually diminishing the girls fear'. Jack put one foot toward a long stick that looked like a shepherds crook "It's as easy as one... whooooaaa" he waved his hands in a silly fashion making the girl laugh and Pitch roll his eyes "... two... three, alright now it's your turn" Jack bent down and picked up the stick and held it as close to the girl as he could get, "One... Two... Three" at that he used the stick to throw the girl to the other side of him where the ice was thicker.

The two laughed out of pure relief but Pitch was livid 'One moment, I can't have one moment of terror, well this little story isn't going to have a very happy ending', Pitch raised his arm and pulled the other back as black sand formed an arrow in front of it, he released the fingers on the drawn back arm causing the arrow to hit the ice beneath Jack's feet breaking it instantly. The little girl screamed "JACK! NO JACK! COME BACK!", Pitch chuckled as he walked away from the scene with the widest grin on his face, completely unaware of the colossal mistake he had just made in killing that boy.

* * *

**ME: Well finally got that out of my head.**

**EMBER: Poor guy, mind you there really isn't to many pleasant ways to die but that was kinda messed up.**

**ME: Coming from you I believe it.**

**EMBER: What do you mean by that?**

**ME: Well you did burn alive, that couldn't have felt to good, so for you to say the way someone died is messed up it's probably true.**

**EMBER: I guess you're right. By the way, why are you writing these one-shots now?**

**ME: I'm kinda having a smidgen of writers block on "Danielle in Dakota" and "Phantom Hearts", so I just needed to do something small to get my juices flowing.**

**EMBER: Oh ok, just make sure you get more of it done, I've been cooped up in your head with nothing but some plot bunnies and that Violet chick for company, not saying she's bad company but she's not Jazz.**

**ME: I will get on that, now if you would please Ember**

**EMBER: Guntherson962 dose not own Rise of the Guardians, or Danny Phantom.**

**ME: Please review**


End file.
